Yu-Gi-Oh! New Adventures
by Sakura-chan1234
Summary: This is set three years after season 5. Yugi and his friends continue with their normal lives after Atem went back to the past. But then Kaiba organizes another Battle City Tournament, Millenium items and three Egyptian God cards are back somehow, as well as some old enemies looking for revenge. And a lot of other characters will be back and some new will come along. Enjoy! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my new story! **

**It's set three years after 5th season of Yu-gi-oh! This is like 6th season. Hehe.**

**If you see any spelling or gramma mistakes just say it in review. :)**

**Hope you like it! ;D**

**Enjoy! **

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH **

* * *

**Episode 1: Another Tournament**

* * *

Three years had passed since Yami went back to ancient Egypt. A lot of things had changed since then. Yugi and all of his friends finished highschool except Mokuba, Serenity and Rebecca. They all still hang out all the time, everyday.

Yugi gotten taller in past three years and gotten a lot stronger. He's spending a lot of his time teaching kids dueling with his friends. After all he is King of the Games.

Tea started dueling more and more ever since they got back home from Egypt. And trough these years she gotten stronger and became very skillful duelist.

Joey also got stronger and he matured, but he still loud and jokes around all the time with Tristan who also started dueling. Serenity and Mokuba, too. Duke, Marik, Ryo and Rebecca gotten stronger as well. Ryo's life is a lot easier now that Millenium Ring and evil spirit inside of it are gone. Marik moved from Egypt to Japan to be closer to his friends and Ishizu and Odion stayed back in Egypt. They visit him almost every month. Mai decided to go travel around the world and meet new people and get stronger. She's been traveling for almost a year and her friends haven't heard from her much except by e-mails. And in last e-mail she said she'll be home soon which was very good new especially to Tea and Joey, since the two of them are her closes friends.

Kaiba is still the head of the KaibaCorp. And Mokuba's been helping him a lot. And Kaiba has taught him dueling. He's still trying to beat Yugi and win back his title of best duelist in the world although he started to get a long with Yugi and his friends a little better.

* * *

One day Kaiba send his airship to the city.

˝Attention, all duelists. I decided to maintain another Battle City tournament. If you wanna participate you have to register on Internet and within 3 days a package will be sent to you in which you will get 2 golden cards. To get to the finals you have to get 7 of them. Rules are the same as last time, but I'm gonna repeat them once again. You need to have a least 40 cards in your deck. Players begin with 4000 life points. A monster can attack only once a turn. Monsters with 4 or less starts can be summoned without sacrificing any monsters. To summon monsters with 5 or 6 starts 1 monster has to be sacrificed. Monsters with 7-9 stars can be summoned sacrificing 2 monsters. To summon monsters with 10 or more starts, 3 monsters have to be sacrificed. When fusion monster is summoned, it has to wait 1 turn before it can attack. If one duelist has no monsters on the field the other one can attack directly. That's all rules. You have a week to register. If you are not register within 1 week you will not be allowed to participate in the tournament. The winner will get 1 million dollars and 4 tickets for Hawaii for a month. That will be all.˝

* * *

˝Another tournament!? Oh, yeah! Finally! Can't wait! Hahah. Just you wait everybody, cause here I come! I'm gonna win this tournament for sure!˝ Joey jumped up and smiled.

˝I wonder what kind of new duelists will we meet this year?˝ Yugi was wondering.

˝Oh, my God. This will be my first tournament. I'm so excited!˝ Tea said getting up from bench and stretching out while looking up to the sky.

˝Yeah, mine too. I wonder how far I am gonna get?˝ Tristan said.

˝Not far with me int he tournament.˝ Joey bragged.

˝Oh shut up Joey!˝ Tea kicked tim on head.

˝Ouch! Hey! What was that for!?˝ Joey fell his but.

˝For being an idiot.˝

˝Hahaha.˝ Yugi and Tristan started laughing.

˝Hmpf. Ge thanks guys!˝ Joey turned away from them crossing his arms.

˝Oh come on Joe! We were just messing with you! Hehe!˝ Tristan put one hand around Joeys neck and with other rubbed his head.

˝Hey, stop that! You idiot!˝ Joey yelled.

˝You guys never change, huh?˝ Someone said. They turned around and saw Mokuba standing behind them.

˝Hey, Mokuba!˝

˝So, did you hear about new Battle City Tournament?˝ Mokuba asked them.

˝Yeah we did.˝

˝Do you all participating?˝

˝Heck yeah!˝

˝Of coure!˝

˝Yeah!˝

˝Wouldn't miss it for anything!˝

˝How about you Mokuba?˝ Tea asked.

˝Yes.˝

˝And what about that jerk of your brother?˝ Joey asked.

˝Of coure he does! He still wants to get back his title of best duelist in the world.˝

˝Well, I gotta go, now guys! See you later! Bye!˝ Mokuba waved and left.

˝Bye Mokuba!˝ They waved back.

˝Do you guys think something crazy's gonna happen on this tournament like the others before?˝ Joey asked.

˝I don't think so. Since Atem left three years ago our life are complete normal. I doubt someone evil will show up.˝ Yugi said.

´Maybe Yugi is right, but why do I have this feeling like something bas is gonna happen?´ Tea was thinking as she looked up to the sky remaining silent.

˝Tea, why are you so silent?˝ Yugi asked.

˝Oh nothing. Heheh. I'll go now. I still need to buy some things in the shop and few more things I gotta take care of. See you later guys! Bye!˝ Tea walked away.

˝Okey. Bye!˝

˝See ya!˝

˝Bye!˝

˝She's ackting weird.˝ Joey noticed.

˝Yeah.˝

* * *

In the market…

´I haven't heard from Mai for quite a while. I hope she's okay.´ Tea was thinking while buying food in the market.

˝This one's date expired. Jeez. Like anyone's gonna buy this. Ugh.˝

* * *

In the park…

˝Hey, It's you!˝ A kid pointed at Yugi.

˝Huh?˝ Yugi, Joey and Tristan turned around.

˝You're Yugi Muto! King of the games! Wow! So cool to meet you in person! You're so awesome!˝ Little bruinnet kid was admiring his hero.

˝Oh, heheh. thanks kid.˝ Yugi laughed a little bit and rubbed his neck.

˝What? You don't recognize me?˝ Joey asked looking at the little kid.

˝And who are you? Am I suppose to know you?˝

˝What!? I'm Joey Wheeler!˝

˝Whatever! I wanna duel you! Can we duel! Please! Pretty please!˝ Kid turned to Yugi and begged him.

˝It will be my plea...˝

˝Not you blondie!˝ Kid pushed Joey a side.

˝Why you little...!˝ Joey got pissed.

˝So what you say, Yugi? Please!˝

˝Okay. Sure.˝ Yugi agreed.

˝What cheerful little dude! Hehe!˝ Joey laughed.

˝Yay! Great! Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Kyo! Kyo Migoto!˝

˝Nice to meet you Kyo!˝

˝Let's duel!˝

˝Let's duel!˝

They both prepared their duel disks.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

**So what did you think? You guys like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's episode 2! :D**

**Hope you like it! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Episode 2: Pratice For Upcoming Tournament**

* * *

˝Let's duel!˝

˝Let's duel!˝

They both prepared their duel disks and draw five cards.

Kyo-4000

Yugi-4000

˝Okay, I'm gonna start.˝ Kyo drew another card and placed it in his hand. ˝I play face down card in defense mode. And end my turn.˝ He played card.

˝Really? You wanna play with Yugi and that's the best you can do, kid?˝ Joey complained putting his arms behind his head.

˝Shut up blondie!˝ Kyo yelled.

˝What did you call me!?˝

˝He's right! Just shut up and watch man!˝ Tristan told him.

˝Hmpf! Fine!˝ Joey sighed, crossed his arms and continued watching the duel with Tristan.

Yugi drew a card and placed it in his hand. ˝I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode, and I'll attack your face down card in defence mode!˝Yugi played Celtic Guardian who has 1400 ATC points and 1200 DEF points. Yugi destroyed Kyo's face down monster which was Hyena. ˝I play two face down card and end my turn!˝

Kyo-4000

Yugi-4000

Kyo drew a card and put it in his hand.˝I summon Giant Rat in defence mode and end my turn!˝ Kyo played Giant Rat who has 1400 ATC point and 1450 DEF points. ˝I end my turn.˝

˝I draw!˝ Yugi drew. ˝I play Feral Imp in attack mode.˝ Yugi's Feral Imp has 1300 ATC points and 1400 DEF points. ˝Now I'll activate my Brain Control card which allows me to control any of your monsters and since you got only one, I'll take your Giant Rat! And now I activate my other face down card! Monster Reborn!˝

˝Huh? But you don't have any monsters on your graveyard.˝ Kyo said.

˝True. But I can also bring back monster from your graveyard!˝

˝My Hyena!˝

˝Now Yugi has 4 monsters on his field!˝ Joey said happily.

˝Now I'll attack you directly with all four of them!˝

˝Oh no! This isn't good!˝ Kyo complained.

Kyo- 0

Yugi-4000

Yugi won!

˝Oh, man! I lost!˝

˝Don't be said Kyo. You were grat! You just need little bit more practice!˝

˝Right! It was awesome duel, Yugi!˝

˝It sure was!˝ Yugi smiled.

˝I knew Yugi will kick your but, kid!˝ Joey teased him.

˝Oh shut it blondie! You're annoying!˝ Kyo yelled at Joey.˝

˝What did you say!?˝ Joey snapped.

˝Calm down Joey!˝ Tristan grabbed Joey's arms.

˝I gotta go now! Bye guys!˝ Kyo smiled at them and walked away.

˝Come back here you little…˝ Joey yelled.

˝Bye Kyo!˝

˝Bye!˝ Yugi and Tristan waved at him.

˝That sure was fun!˝ Yugi said smiling.

˝Yeah! Good for you! I wanna duel! I'm going to find my new opponent! You guys gonna come with me?˝ Joey asked them.

˝Yeah, sure. I'll come! I could use a little practice!˝ Tristan said walking over to Joey.

˝Maybe next time. I'm going home! Bye guys!˝

˝Okay. Bye Yug!˝

˝Bye!˝ Joey and Tristan went to the city and Yugi went home.

* * *

With Kaiba and Mokuba…

˝Hay, Seto! I'm back!˝ Mokuba entered Kaiba's office. He was sitting on a chair reading some papers.

˝Hi Mokuba. Where were you?˝ Kaiba asked him.

˝I was just walking around the city. And I saw Yugi, Tea, Joey and Tristan. They said they will enter the tournament!˝ Mokuba said excitedly.

˝Really?˝

˝Yeah! Who knows, maybe I'll get the chance to duel with one of them!˝ Mokuba said smiling.

˝Hm…˝ Kaiba continued reading papers he held in his hands.

* * *

With Ishizu…

Ishizu and Odion got of the plain and walked out.

˝Come on Odion we have to find everybody and tell them what happened!˝

* * *

In town…

Joey and Tristan were walking around the town when they someone…

˝Hey, Joey your sister's over there!˝ Tristan saw her standing alone by the market.

˝Huh? Where? Oh you're right! It is her! Hey Sereniry!˝ Joey ran over to her.

˝Hey, big brother, Tristan!˝ She smiled.

˝What are doing here all alone!?˝ Joey asked worriedly.

˝I'm waithing for Rebbeca. She went to buy something.˝ Serenity said.

˝Oh.˝

˝What are you guys doing here? I tought you were with Tea and Yugi.˝ Serenity asked.

˝We were. Yugi went home and Tea said she had something to take care of. And we're looking for someone to duel us.˝ Tristan replied.

˝Oh. We're looking for someone to duel with too. Hehe.˝ Serenity said smiling.

˝What!? You can't duel with anyone if I'm not around! Some people are dangerous…˝

˝Always loud huh?˝ Said a voice from behind.

˝Rebecca, you're back!˝

˝What do you mean she can't duel if you're not around! She can duel whoever she wants to and whenever she wants to!˝ Rebecca said.

˝What if some….˝

˝Calm down, Joey. It's okay. I'll be just fine. And Rebecca is with me. No need to worry, okay?˝ Serenoty smiled.

˝Okay.˝ Joey smiled back. ˝But promise you'll be carefull.˝ Joey demanded.

˝I promise.˝

˝That's my sis!˝

˝Great! Can we go now!˝ Rebecca complained.

˝Yeah. Bye guys!˝

˝Bye girls!˝

˝Bye. Be carefull!˝

˝Don't worry Joe! She'll be fine!˝ Tristans said kicking him on the back.

* * *

With Tea…

˝Okay, now that I took care og groceries let's find someone to duel with…˝ Tea looked around the town looking for an opponent when she heard familiar voice from behind.

˝Tea, is that you?˝ Someone asked.

Tea turned around and her eyes widened when she saw an old friend standing in front of her.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**That's it for now! ;D**

**So what do you think who's this old friend? **

**Find out in next episode... XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's new chapter...Hope you like it. **

**Enjoy ;)**

**And Review please.**

* * *

**Episode 3: Old Friend Is Back In Town**

* * *

˝Tea, is that you?˝ Someone asked.

˝Huh?˝Tea turned around and her eyes widened when she saw an old friend standing in front of her.

˝Mai…Is…that really…you…?˝ Tea asked still surprised looking at her.

˝Yes, Tea. It's really me. I'm back.˝ Mai said and smiled. ˝What? You're not gonna give your best friend a hug?˝ Mai asked sarcastically.

Her eyes filled up with tears of joy. She ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly.

˝Mai, I've missed you soo much.˝ Tea said, tears falling down. She was so happy Mai was back.

˝I missed you too, Tea. It's been a year since I saw you and the others.˝ Mai said.

˝Yeah. I'm glad you're back.˝ Tea wiped out the tears and smiled.

˝It's good too be back. I heard about new Battle City Tournament.˝

˝Will you going participate in it?˝ Tea asked her.

˝Well, of course!˝ Mai smiled.

˝That's great!˝

˝And you?˝

˝Me too! I've been practicing a lot!˝ Tea said smiling.

˝I'm glad to hear that! And what about the others?˝ Mai asked.

˝A lot of them will be entering the tournament this year actually. Of course Yugi and Joey, and Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, Rebecca, Duke, Marik, Bakura and I think Ishizu and Odion will come too.˝ Te said.

˝And what about Serenity? I mean she did start dueling, right?˝ Mai asked.

˝Yes she did. I'm sure she'd love to, but Joey might have a problem with that. You know him.˝ Tea chuckled.

˝Oh, right. Now that you mentioned him, where is he, and Yugi and others?˝

˝Umm…last time I saw him, he was with Yugi and Tristan in the park.˝ Tea answered while walking around the city with Mai. Then she saw

˝Oh, well. What do you say you and I go for a walk and we might even see some of our friends, huh?˝

˝Sure. Let's go.˝ Tea agreed as they started walking.

* * *

Meanwhile with Ishizu and Odion….

As soon as they arrived in Japan, Ishizu and Odion got off the plane and walked over to the nearest payphone.

˝Hello.˝

_˝Hello? Who's there?˝ Someone picked up the phone and asked._

˝Hi Bakura, it's me Ishizu. Could you please give me Marik on the phone. It's urgent.˝ Ishizu said.

_˝Oh, hi Ishizu. Yeah, I'll give him to you, just a sec.˝ Bakura said handing over the phone to Marik._

˝Who is it?˝

˝Your sister. She said it was urgent.˝ Bakura said.

_˝Hello? Ishizu?˝_

˝Hey, Marik. Where are you?˝ Ishizu asked him.

_˝I'm with Bakura in his house. You called his phone number. Why do you ask?˝ _

˝Well, Odion and I came to Japan. We just arrived.˝

_˝You did? That's great!˝ Marik said excitedly._

˝Marik you need to call Yugi and others to come there, Odion and I will be there in a few minutes. We've got very important news.˝ Ishizu said with very serious voice.

_˝Can't that wait till tomorrow?˝ Marik asked._

˝No. I'm sorry, but it has to be as soon as possible.˝

_˝O-kay. If you say so. I'll call them.˝ Marik said._

˝Good. Bye Marik, we gotta go. We'll be there soon.˝ Ishizu said.

_˝'Kay. Bye Ishizu.˝ Marik said as they both hung up._

˝Come on Odion. We gotta go find a taxi.˝ Ishizu turned to Odion as they walked away from the payphone.

* * *

With Marik and Bakura…

˝So, what's so urgent?˝ Bakura asked.

˝Well, she and Odion just arrived here and she said they'll be here in a few minutes. And that I call Yugi and the others to come over. They have some very important news to tell us.˝

˝Really? What could that be?˝

˝I don't know. But I have bad feeling that something bad is gonna happen.˝ Marik said. ˝Well, I'm going to call them.˝

˝Hello. Yugi is that you?˝

_˝Yes, it's me. Who's calling?˝ Yugi asked._

˝It's me Marik.˝

_˝Hey Marik. What is it?˝_

˝You have to come to Bakura's house right now.˝ Marik said.

_˝Did something happen?˝ Yugi asked._

˝Just come here and I'll explain everything. And could you please call Joey, Tristan and Duke and tell them to come too? Oh and Serenity too.˝

_˝Umm…sure. Okay.˝_

˝Thenks. See you soon. Bye.˝

_˝Bye.˝_

They both hung up.

˝Okay, now…Hello.˝

_˝Hello?˝ _

˝Hey, Tea it's me, Marik.˝

_˝Oh, hey, Marik what is it?˝ Tea asked._

˝You need to come to Bakura's house right now. It's urgent.˝

_˝Okay…umm…Mai's here with me, can she come too?˝_

˝Yeah, sure. And…could you please call Kaiba and his little brother.˝

_˝Well, we're near he's company right now so we'll see if he's there.˝_

˝Okay, thanks. See you soon. Bye.˝

_˝Bye.˝_

They both hung up.

˝There. That's settled.˝ Marik sighed as he sat on the couch.

* * *

With Tea and Mai…

˝Who was that?˝ Mai asked.

˝Marik. He needs us to come to Bakura's house right now. And we have to go pick up Kaiba and Mokuba.˝ Tea answered.

˝Why? Did something happened?˝

˝I don't know. He said he's gonna tell us when we arrive there.˝

˝Oh.˝

˝Now let's go.˝

* * *

In Kaiba's office…

Kaiba was sitting at his desk looking at some papers and Mokuba was sitting on the couch watching TV. Then one of Kaiba's guards came in. ˝Mr Kaiba?˝

˝What do you want?˝ Kaiba looked at him.

˝There are two girls saying they need to talk to you and your younger brother about something.˝

˝Who are those girls?˝ Kaiba asked.

˝They say their names are Tea Gardner and Mai Valentine.˝ Guard said.

˝Tea?˝ Mokuba jumped of the couch excitedly when he heard his very good friend came.

˝Let them in.˝ Kaiba said.´Wonder what do they want?´

Guard left and Tea and Mai came in.

˝Gardner, Valentine, what do you need?˝ Kaiba asked them.

˝Hey, Tea! Hey, Mai!˝ Mokuba greeted them cheerfully.

˝Hey Mokuba, Kaiba.˝

˝Hey.˝

˝What do you two need?˝ Kaiba asked them again.

˝Marik called us. He says he needs us to come to Bakura's house right away. It's something really important.˝ Tea said.

˝Fine. Let's go.˝ Kaiba said as he got up. And they were on their way to Bakura's house.

* * *

10 minutes later…

˝So are we all here?˝ Yugi asked.

˝No. Tea, Mai, Kaiba and Mokuba will be coming to. And Ishizu and Odion.˝ Marik replied.

˝Mai's back in town?˝ Joey asked surprised.

˝It looks like it. When I called Tea, she said Mai was with her.˝ Marik said.

Then they came in. ˝Hey guys! We're here!˝ Tea yelled over from door.

˝Hey guys!˝

˝Mai! You came back!˝ Joey said walking over to Mai.

˝It's good to see you again Mai.˝ Yugi said.

˝Yeah.˝ Trisatn said.

˝We missed you.˝ Serenity added.

˝I missed you guys too.˝ Mai smiled.

˝Why are we all here anyway?˝ Kaiba asked.

˝My sister and brother came in the town and they said they got some important news so they said I call all of you so they tell us.˝

˝Hello everybody. It's nice to see you.˝ Ishizu and Odion came in.

˝Sister! Brother!˝ Marik hugged them.

˝So what's the big news?˝ Joey asked.

˝I'm afraid we've got some bad news.˝ Ishizu said.

˝What is it?˝ Marik asked.

˝The world is in danger once again.˝ Ishizu said. Everybody were shocked.

˝What? What do you mean?˝ Yusi asked.

˝Marik and Bakura's evil spirits have been revived. They got their own body's now.˝ When Ishizu said that everyone's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

**Sooo...did you like it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, the new chapter is out! **

**Hope you like it and enjoy! ;)**

**Review please!**

* * *

**Episode 4: Unexpected News And The Plan**

* * *

˝Sister! Brother!˝ Marik hugged them.

˝So what's the big news?˝ Joey asked looking over at the black-haired woman.

˝I'm afraid we've got some bad news.˝ Ishizu said lowering her head.

˝What is it?˝ Marik asked worriedly.

˝The world is in danger once again.˝ Ishizu said. Everybody were shocked.

˝What? What do you mean?˝ Yugi asked.

˝Marik and Bakura's evil spirits have been revived. They got their own body's now.˝ When Ishizu said that everyone's eyes widened in shock.

They all felt their blood run cold when they heard the news.

´They are back…? This isn't good. After everything that happened in the past they'll probably seek for revenge. That means…everyone's lives are in danger…I wish Atem was here to help us…´ Yugi assumed they'll be entering the tournament. They'll probably want to duel every one of his friend including himself.

´Those damn creeps are back!?´ Joey was shocked not expecting this.

´I knew something bad's gonna happen…´ Tea lowered her head.

´N…no…no! It can't be…HE can't be back….´ Bakura was so shocked by the news he couldn't say a word.

˝Wh…what do you mean, they are back? Yugi and the Pharaoh berated them both! That can't be true!˝ Marik snapped.

˝I wish it wasn't true, but it is.˝ Ishizu sighed.

˝But, how…?˝ Yugi asked.

˝Few months ago some archeologists were in the desert, digging in search of some ancient artifacts, or something and it seems they were digging at the exact spot where the Ceremonial duel was held and where Millenium items and egyptian god cards buried.˝ She took a breath and continued with the story. ˝And so they found the Millenium items and god cards. They didn't know anything about Millenium items and their powers and so they took them along with egiptian god cards.˝ Ishizu explained, looking over the room at every one of them. She noticed they were confused and scared.

˝But how do Bakura and Marik's spirits fit in all this?˝ Tea asked.

˝It seems as they took the items and god cards from its resting place they somehow came back from the shadow realm into their own bodies.˝ She said with a concern voice.

˝So, now they've got all seven Millenium items and the god cards!? How in the world are we going to beat them!?˝ Joey snapped.

˝Keep your voice down Wheeler!˝ Kaiba yelled from the other side of the room.

˝Hey, I'll talk as loud as I want to, rich boy! So shut up!˝ Joey glared at him.

˝Joey, calm down! This is not the time to fight!˝ Serenity told him.

˝She's right, Joey. Now hush and let Ishizu finish with her story.˝ Mai said looking at the blond boy.

˝Hmpf! Fine!˝ Joey frowned, crossed his arms and leaned at the wall.

˝They don't have all the items or the god cards. Some of those archeologist use to work at my museum so they managed to save some of the items and two of th egiptian god cards. They are all here in the bag.˝ She said opening up the big black bag.

˝So witch one do they have?˝ Yugi asked.

˝Well, they have Millenium Ring, Rod and Scale and Winged Dragon of Ra. Everything else is here.˝ She answered.

˝What are planing to do with them?˝ Marik asked.

˝I was planing on giving the items to Yugi. To keep them safe somewhere and Slifer the Sky dragon too. ˝ She gave the items and Slifer to Yugi. ˝And as for the Obelisk the Tormentor, I will give him too you Kaiba.˝ Ishizu handed Obelisk to Kaiba.

˝You're giveing him to me again?˝ Kaiba seemed suprised. ˝Why?˝ He asked.

˝Because, they are probably seeking for revenge against Yugi and all of you. I asume they will hire Rare Hunters again, like Marik did in the last tournament, and they'll probably enter the tournament, and both Bakura's and Marik's evil spirits too. So it will be better if both of you have the god cards.˝ Ishizu said.

˝Oh, great. Here we go again with evil dudes trying to take over the world! Jeez! Some things never change.˝ Tristan complained, crossing his arms.

˝You said it, pal!˝ Joey added.

˝Do we have any plan or anything? I mean they'll be after all of us, and the tournament starts tomorrow. And I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to be on our own with them all around the city, chasing us.˝ Mai said.

˝She's right! We have to have some kind of a plan!˝ Tea agreed with her.

˝Yeah. Well, it's best if we spilt up into small groups of two or three.˝ Yugi said.

˝Okay. So what will the groups be?˝ Duke asked.

˝Odion and I will be one group.˝ Ishizu said.

˝Serenity and I are in one group!˝ Joey said.

˝And I'm with them!˝ Tristan added putting his arm around both of them. Serenity smiled and Joey sighed.

˝I'm with Seto!˝ Mokuba said.

˝Okay. That's three groups. So who's left? Bakura, Duke, Tea, Mai, Marik and me. Hmm…˝

˝Duke, Bakura and I. And Tea, Mai and Marik. You guys okay with that?˝ Yugi asked. Everyone nodded.

´What!? I have to be with that guy who sent me to shadow realm!? Great! Just great!´ Mai frowned, and Tea noticed it.

˝You okay, Mai?˝ She asked.

˝Huh!? Yeah, I'm fine!˝ She smiled.

˝Oh, good.˝

˝We better go home guys, so we can prepare for tomorrow.˝ Yugi said. Everyone were about to leave.

˝One more thing you need to know.˝ Ishizu suddenly said.

˝What?˝ Yugi asked.

˝There was someone else who came back. But, he didn't come back from shadow realm. It's someone whose identity we still don't know.˝ Ishizu said.

´Could it be…?´ Yugi's eyes widened.

˝Thanks for telling us all this Ishizu. We'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!˝

˝Bye guys!˝ Everyone left the house, but Marik, Bakura, Ishizu and Odion.

˝Bakura? Can Ishizu and Odion stay here?˝ Marik asked turning over to Bakura.˝But he did not answer. He was still shocked from what he heard. ˝B..Bakura? You okay?˝ Marik noticed something was wrong.

˝Bakura! Bakura! Answer me! Are you okay! Hey! Bakura!˝ He shook him.

˝Huh!? Wh…what?˝ He asked.

˝Are you okay?˝ Marik asked.

˝Yeah. I'm fine.˝ He said.

˝You sure?˝

˝Yes I'm sure.˝

˝So, can Ishizu and Odion stay here?˝ Marik asked again.˝

˝Sure, they can stay.˝ Bakura answered and smiled.

˝Thenk you, Bakura.˝

˝Yes, thenk you, mister Bakura.˝ Both Ishizu and Odion thanked him and then Marik escorted them to their rooms. Bakura stayed in the living room, he was sitting on the couch. When Marik returned he noticed Bakura spaced out again.

˝Balura?˝

˝Yes?˝ Bakura turned towards him.

˝Are you one hundred precent sure you're okay?˝ Marik asked, worriedly.

˝I'm fine, Marik. I'm going to bed. Good night.˝ He got up and started walking away.

˝I'm scare too, you know?˝ Marik said and Bakura suddenly stopped. He turned around.

˝I never tought I'd see my dark half ever again. And I'm sure you tought same for your Yami, right?˝ Marik said. ˝You're scared of encountering him agsin, right?˝ Marik looked at his friend.

˝I am.˝ Bakura lowered his head. Marik put his hand on Bakura's shoulder.

˝Well, you don't have to worry. Me, and Yugi and Tea and Joey and every single one of your friends are going to be there for you. And you have to know that you are not alone. And you don't have to face him alone.˝ Marik comforted his friend.

˝I know. Thanks, Marik.˝ Bakura smiled. Marik nodded.

˝I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, Marik.˝ Bakura said and walked away.

˝'Night, Bakura.˝ He said and went to his bedroom.

* * *

In one ally in Domino City there were standing two boys.

˝So tomorrow starts the tournament, hmm? Interesting. There will be a lot of minds to control.˝ A tanned boy laughed and smirked while holding Millenium Rod in his hands.

˝Yes. Fun is yet to begin!˝ White-haired boy smirked as his Ring glowed.

* * *

** So, what did you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guys!**

**Here's new chapter!**

**From next chapter will begin duels!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! ;))**

* * *

**Episode 5: Tournament Begins**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Marik: So what's the big news? _

_Ishizu: The world is in danger once again….Bakura's and Marik's evil spirits returned. And they have their own bodies….. _

_Yugi(thoughts): After everything that happened in the past they'll probably seek for revenge. I wish Atem was here to help us…_

_Joey(thoughts): Those damn creeps are back!?_

_Tea(thoughts): I knew something bad's gonna happen…_

_Ishizu: I was planing on giving the items to Yugi. To keep them safe somewhere and Slifer the Sky dragon too. And as for the Obelisk the Tormentor, I will give him too you Kaiba._

_Tristan: Oh, great. Here we go again with evil dudes trying to take over the world! Jeez! Some things never change._

_Mai: They'll be after all of us, and the tournament starts tomorrow. I don't think it's a good idea for all of us to be on our own with them all around the city, chasing us._

_Tea: She's right! We have to have some kind of a plan!_

_Yugi: Yeah. Well, it's best if we split up into small groups of two or three….Odion and Ishizu….Joey, Tristan and Serenity…Kaiba and Mokuba…Duke, Bakura and I….and Tea, Mai and Marik…_

_Mai(thoughts): What!? I have to be with that guy who sent me to shadow realm!? _

_Ishizu: There was someone else who came back. But, he didn't come back from shadow realm. It's someone whose identity we still don't know._

_Yugi(toughts): Could it be…?_

_Marik: I never tought I'd see my dark half ever again. And I'm sure you tought same for your Yami, right? You're scared of encountering him again, right?_

_Bakura: I am._

_?: So tomorrow starts the tournament, hmm? Interesting. There will be a lot of minds to control._

_?: Yes. Fun is yet to begin!_

* * *

Next day….in Domino City…

The day after Ishizu explained them everything, they all met by the fountain in the Domino City, waiting for Kaiba to announce the beginning of the tournament.

On big screens all over town appeared Kaiba… ˝Attention duelists! I hope you all know all the rules, and I expect of you to follow them or you'll be disqualified immediately. I have nothing more to say…so good luck every one and let the best duelist win. Tournament may begin!˝ As Kaiba was finished, duelists started to duel.

˝Tournament begun! Let's go! Good luck everyone!˝ Yugi said and they all went different ways.

Yugi, Bakura and Duke walked around the town looking for duelists. Yugi suddenly noticed Bakura was being quiet.

˝Bakura? Are you okay?˝ Yugi asked worriedly. Bakura didn't answer. He was in his own thoughts. ´Why? Why did he had to return? Why he of all people?´ Bakura kept asking the same questions in his head in hope of finding an answer, but nothing.

˝Bakura? Hey, Bakura!˝ Yugi raised his voice a bit making Bakura turn to him.

˝What?˝

˝Are you okay?˝ Yugi asked again.

˝I'm fine.˝ He answered.

˝Really? You don't look so fine.˝ Duke said while looking at the white-haired boy.

˝Wh…what do you mean by that? Why would you say th…˝ Bakura turned to Duke, who could hear that Bakura's voice is shivering. Like he's afraid.

˝I'm saying exactly what you heard. You don't look so fine. You look like you're afraid.˝ Duke said.

´Duke's right! He does look like he's afraid of something or…._someone…_´ Yugi tought. ˝Bakura…are afraid of…˝ Yugi begun bit he got cut off.

˝No! I'm not afraid of anything! I don't get it! What's with you two all of the sudden!? I said I'm perfectly fine!˝ Bakura snapped.

˝Oh, if it isn't the little Yugi and his friends…˝ A voice came from behind, they all turned around quickly. ˝But, I see you aren't so little anymore, aren't you?˝ The man said.

˝You…!?˝ Yugi's eyes widened.

˝Yugi, who is that guy?˝ Duke asked.

* * *

With Joey, Tristan and Serenity…

˝If those two creeps sent any of my friends to the shadow realm or threatened them, I swear I'm gonna kill them!˝ Joey said while walking with Serenity and Tristan.

˝Joey, calm down, please?˝ Serenity stopped grabbing Joey onto his shirt. ˝Don't talk like that…˝

˝Serenity's right! We deald with them before, we'll deal with them again. We know what we're up against now. Just listen to her and calm down!˝ Tristan told Joey, with a serious look.

˝Just because we dealt with them in the past, doesn't mean it'll be any easier!˝ Joey snapped.

˝No one said it's going to be easy…˝ Tristan added.

˝Joey Wheeler? Is that you?˝ Joey, Tristan and Serenity turned around. Joey couldn't belive his eyes that familiar face was standing a cross of him.

* * *

With Tea, Mai and Marik…

˝So, girls…what's our plan?˝ Marik asked at which Mai turned around to face him, glaring at him.

˝Look, kid! Let me make you something clear! Don't talk to me like we're some kind of buddys or friends or anything! 'Cause we're not! You might have got rid of that evil spirit or whatever but that does not mean I trust you! Or that I forgave you! To me you're still that same creep that sent me to shadow realm, controled Tea's and Joey's mind and wanted to destroy Yugi! So don't talk to me! At all!˝ Mai yelled at Marik who just stood there not making a sound.

˝Calm down Mai! Don't talk like that to him! He's changed!˝ Tea stood in front of Marik.

˝Don't defend him Tea! You know what he did or did you forget!?˝ Mai yelled again.

˝No, I didn't! But that wasn't even him! He might have done some bad things in the past but he's on our side now!˝

˝How do you know he's not plotting something against us with those to!?˝

˝I know because he's our friend now!˝

˝He might be your friend and you somehow forgave him! I won't!˝ Mai said glaring at Marik.

˝Mai…!˝

˝Tea…don't! I just can't trust him! I'm going on my own.˝ Mai turned away from them.

˝Mai…˝ Tea started walking towards Mai, when Marik stopped her.

˝Mai…listen! I get that you're mad at me and that you hate me and everything…but don't leave the group. I will.˝

˝NO!˝ Tea yelled suddenly, making Marik and Mai turned to her. ˝No one is leaving anywhere! We are all in this together! The three of us are on one team! And that's how it's gonna stay! And it was your idea, Mai that we split up into gropes, so it will be more safe..˝ Tea yelled out.

˝I know, Tea but…˝

˝No buts! We are staying all together! And that's that!˝ Tea made up her mind about that, and no one in world could change her mind.

And her friends knew that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!**

**Here's the new chapter!**

**I'm really really sorry for the late update.**

**I'll try to update more often in the future. I promise :)**

**And I apologize for any gramma or spelling mistakes. If there are any please tell me.**

**I really hope you like it.**

**Please. Please review. **

**ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS.**

**AND THERE WILL BE AN OC THAT'S NOT MINE EITHER.**

* * *

Episode 6: First Duels Start!

_Last chapter:_

_Yugi: Tournament begun! Let's go! Good luck everyone!_

_?: Oh, if it isn't the little Yugi and his friends…_

_Yugi: You!?_

_Joey: If those two creeps sent any of my friends to the shadow relm or threaten them, I swear I'm gonna kill them!_

_Tristan: We dealed with them before, we'll deal with them again. We know what we're up against now. _

_Joey: Just because we delt with them in the past, doesn't mean it'll be any easier!_

_Tristan: No one said it's going to be easy…_

_?: Joey Wheeler? Is that you?_

_Mai: Look, kid! Don't talk to me like we're some kind of buddys or friends or anything! You might've got rid of that evil spirit or whatever but that dose not mean I trust you! To me you're still that same creep that sent me to shadow relm, controled Tea's and Joey's mind and wanted to destroy Yugi! So don't talk to me! _

_Tea: Calm down Mai! He's changed!_

_Mai: Don't defend him Tea! You know what he did or did you forget!? _

_Tea: No, I didn't! He might have done some bad things in the past but he's on our side now!_

_Mai: How do you know he's not ploting something against us with those to!?...I just can't trust him! I'm going on my own._

_Marik: Mai…listen! I get that you're mad at me and that you hate me and everything…but don't leave the group. I will._

_Tea: NO! No one is leavin anywhere! We are all in this together! The three of us are on one team! And that's how it's gonna stay! And it was your idea, Mai that we spllit up into gropes, so it will be more safe…We are staying all together! And that's that!_

* * *

**With Yugi, Bakura and Duke…**

˝You!?˝ Yugi was shocked to see him after such a long time.

˝Who's that creepy guy with mask, Yugi?˝ Duke asked suspiciosly looking at the man in red suit.

˝Now, now young man there's no need to be rude.˝ The man said.

˝How do you know him?˝ Bakura asked.

˝I dueled him in the last Battle City tournament.˝ Yugi said asuming he wants to duel him again.

˝I challenge you to a dule, Yugi Muto!˝ Man with the maske said as he pointed his finger at Yugi. ˝And whoever loses the duel, loses his soul.˝ He smirked evily and laughed.

Yugi's, Bakura's and Duke's eyes widened as they heard what the man said.

´He's working for Marik again!?´ Yugi tought.

˝Come on Yugi, I don't have all day.˝

˝Do you work for Marik again, Arcana!?˝ Yugi asked him.

˝Not that's any of your concerne, but yes. I work for master Marik and his partner, Master Bakura. Tho master Marik looks a bit different, and master Bakura looks a lot like your white haired friend over there.˝ He looked at Bakura who looked scared and confused.

˝Why?˝ Yugi asked again.

˝They promised me a lot of things. I couldn't resist.˝ Arcana smirked once again. ˝Now Yugi…do you accept my challenge or not?˝ He asked with a bit raised voice.

˝I accepet!˝ Yugi said as he put his deck in his duel disk.

˝Are you sure about this Yugi?˝ Duke asked him.

˝Yeah. I defeted him once and I'll defete him again!˝

˝Good luck.˝ Duke said. Then he looked at Bakura who seemed worried. ˝You okay, Bakura?˝ He asked him, as he put an arm on his shoulder.

˝Huh?...Oh yeah. I'm fine.˝ Bakura smiled.

˝If you say so.˝ Duke said as he crossed his arms in front.

˝Oh, I just remembered, I have something to take care of. I'll see you guys later.˝ Bakura suddenly said. ˝Yugi, good luck with the duel!˝ He waved as he ran.

˝What the…˝ Duke looked at him as he ran in other direction.

˝Bakura…˝

˝Are you ready?˝

˝Yeah.˝

˝LET'S DUEL!˝

˝LET'S DUEL!˝

They yelled as they both drew 5 cards.

* * *

**With Joey, Tristan and Serenity…**

˝Joey Wheeler? Is that you?˝ Joey, Tristan and Serenity turned areound. Joey couldn't belive his eyes that familiar face was standing a cross of him.

˝Espa Roba! Hey! Long time no see!˝ Joey shook hands with him.

˝Yeah. Hehe.˝ Espa laughed as he put his one hand behind his head.

˝Oh, Espa this is my younger sister Serenity, and my bud, Tristan!˝ Joey introduced him to Serenity and Tristan.

˝Nice to meet you, man.˝ Tristan said as he shook hands with Espa.

˝Nice to meet you.˝ Serenity said.

˝It's nice to meet you too guys.˝ He smiled.

˝So Espa, whatcha' doin' here?˝ Joey asked him.

˝I enterd this tournament. I'm looking for my next opponent.˝ Espa said.

˝Oh? Why don't ya duel me? But this time no tricks, 'kay?˝ Joey challenged him.

˝Okay! I accept your challenge.˝ Espa said.

They prepared their duel disks.

˝LET'S DUEL!˝

˝LET'S DUEL!˝

They yelled and each drew 5 cards.

* * *

**With Tea, Marik and Mai…**

Tea, Marik and Mai walked around town looking for opponents, when someone stopped them. ˝Are you Tea Gardner?˝ Asked a person with female voice, in dark hoodies.

˝Yes, I am. Who are you?˝

˝That doesn't matter! I challenge you to a duel!˝ Woman said.

˝Fine! I accept!˝ Tea accepted the challenge, without tought, determened to win.

˝You can't Tea! She's a Reare Hunter! She works for those two creeps!˝ Mai tried to stop her.

˝I'll be fine, Mai! Don't worry!˝ Tea said.

˝But…what if…?˝

˝I won't lose! I promise!˝ Tea smiled at her worried friend.

˝Be carefull.˝ Mai told her.

˝I will.˝ Tea nodded.

˝You can do it, Tea!˝ Marik yelled from behind.

˝Thanks guys!˝ She smiled again.

Marik looked over at Mai who looked concerned. ˝I'm worried to, but don't worry. She'll be fine…˝

˝I think I told you, not to talk to me!˝ Mai yelled.

˝…˝ Marik took few steps away from Mai seeing she still hates him.

´Mai still won't let go of the past…´ Tea looked at Mai.

˝Are you ready?˝

˝I am!˝

˝LET'S DUEL!˝

˝LET'S DUEL!˝

They yelled and drew 5 cards.

* * *

**With Seto and Mokuba…**

˝Who are you going to duel first Seto?˝ Mokuba asked.

˝I don't know. There seem to be no talented duelists here, whatsoever. No one's worthy enought to be my opponent.˝ Kaiba said.

˝Excuse me?˝ A female voice came from behind, making them both turn around. ˝Do you perhaps know, Yugi Muto?˝ She asked.

˝And who are you?˝ Kaiba asked as he noticed that she looked similar to Yugi. Mokuba did too.

˝I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Muto. Yugi's cousin.˝


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's new chapter! I'm sooo sorry for late update, but it was hard to write the duel part, and it's little short and maybe even boring, but I tried my best and I really hope you like it! :)**

**Enjoy! :))**

**And please review and tell me what you think. **And if there's any gramma or spelling mistakes. :) ****

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR IT'S CHARACTERS AND JASMIN MUTO IS OC THAT BELONGS TOKunckles lover 1245.**

* * *

Episode 7: Yugi Vs. Arcana-Battle Beetween Magicians

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Arcana: I challenge you to a dule, Yugi Muto! And whoever loses the duel, loses his soul._

_Yugi: Do you work for Marik again, Arcana!?_

_Arcana: Yes. I work for master Marik and his partner, Master Bakura. Now Yugi…do you accept my challenge or not?_

_Yugi: I accepet!_

_Both: LET'S DUEL!_

* * *

With Kaiba and Mokuba…

˝Excuse me?˝ A female voice came from behind, making them both turn around. ˝Do you perhaps know, Yugi Muto?˝ She asked.

˝And who are you?˝ Kaiba asked as he noticed that she looked similar to Yugi. Mokuba did too.

˝I'm Jasmine. Jasmine Muto. Yugi's cousin.˝

˝You are…Yugi's cousin?˝ Kaiba looked at her on shock not know Yugi had a cousin.

˝Yes I am. You're Seto Kaiba, right? You dueld Yugi few times. You must know him.˝

˝Yes, we do know him. He's a very good friend of ours.˝ Mokuba said.

˝So where is he?˝ She asks.

˝He's probably dueling someone right now. Oh, you have a duel disk! You entered the tournament?˝

˝Yes. I know Yugi would be in it, so I entered too. I haven't seen him for a very long time.˝ Jasmine said.

˝Really? You can come with us! We'll surely find him eveantully.˝ Mokuba smiled. ˝Right Seto?˝ Mokuba turned to Seto asking him a favor, but he looked over at Jasmine with his cold look.

˝Hold on, Mokuba! How can we be sure you're Yugi's cousin. For all I know you could be one of the Rare hunters, working for evil Marik and Bakura!˝ Kaiba stated.

˝I undarstand that you don't trust me, so I'll leave…˝ As she was about to walk away, Mokuba stopped her.

˝Wait! Seto please?˝ Mokuba looked at him. Kaiba sighed.

˝Fine, but first we're gonna duel!˝ Kaiba demanded.

˝Okay, I accept your challenge!˝ She said as both of them put their decs into their dueldisks.

˝Let's duel!˝

˝Let's duel!˝

* * *

With Yugi, Duke and Bakura…

Duel started. The both drew 5 cards.

Arcana-4000

Yugi-4000

˝I'll go first! I draw!˝ Arcana drew a card. ˝I activate magic card Dark Magic Curtain! I pay half my lifepoints to special summon one monster! Guess who is it? Dark Magician!˝ Arcana summond Dark Magican who has 2500 ATK points and 2100 DEF points. ˝I play one card face down and end my turn.˝ As Arcana ended his turn Yugi drew his card.

Arcana-2000

Yugi-4000

˝I summon Alfa the Magnet Warrior in attack mode and I set one card face down. I end my turn.˝ Yugi summond Afa the Magnet warrior who has 1400 ATK points and 1700 DEF points.

Arcana-2000

Yugi-4000

˝My turn!˝ Arcana drew a card. ˝I attack your Alfa the Magnat Warrior!˝

˝Oh, no you don't!˝ As Arcana attacked Yugi activeted his trap card. ˝I activate Spellbinding Circle! Now your Dark Magician loses 700 ATK points.˝

˝Damn!˝ Arcana groweled.

˝Good one, Yug!˝ Duke cheered for him from sidelines.

˝Shut your mouth kid! As soon as I'm done with Yugi you're next!˝ Arcana hissed at Duke.

˝Hey, Arcana! Leave him out of this! You're dueling me!˝ Yugi demanded. Arcana turned back to Yugi.

˝I set one card down and end my turn.˝

Arcana-2000

Yugi-4000

˝I draw!˝ Yugi drew. ˝Now I activate Brain Control! I take your Dark Magician!˝

˝Hahaha!˝ Arcana started laughing.

˝What's so funny?˝ Duke asked raising an eyebrow.

˝You weakened it with your Spellbinding Circle! It cannot attack!˝

˝Who said I'll attack you with him?˝ Yugi smirked. ˝I secrifice your Dark Magician and my Alfa the Magnet Warrior and I summon Dark Magician!˝ Yugi summond his Dark Magician. ˝Now, Dark Magician attack him directly!˝

˝Bad move, Yugi.˝ Arcan smirked. ˝I activate Beacon Of Darkness! It allows me to destroy one of yours monsters. And since you've only got Dark Magician! Say godbye to your faveorite card. Hahaha.˝ Arcana laughed and Yugi narrowed his eyes.

˝I end my turn.˝ Yugi ended his trun.

Arcana-2000

Yugi-4000

Arcana drew a card. ˝I activate Monster Reborn, and guess who's back? Dark Magician!˝ Arcana retured his Dark Magician from graveyard. ˝And now I attack you directly!˝

˝Yugi!˝

˝I'm okay!˝

˝Hahah! Now I'm in the lead!˝ Arcana laughed evily and smirked. ˝I end my turn.˝

Arcana-2000

Yugi-1500

˝My turn! I draw!˝ Yugi drew a card. ˝I play Card Distruction!˝ They both threw their cards from their hand to the graveyard and they drew same number cards as they had. ˝Now I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode! And one face down card. I end my turn.˝ He summond Celtic Guardiand with 1400 ATK points and 1200 DEF points.

Arcana-2000

Yugi-1500

˝I draw!˝ Arcana drew a card. ˝I activate Thousand Knives which allows me to destroy one of your monsters say bye bye to your Celtic guardian.˝

˝I actiavet Magic Jammer! With this card I negate your spell card by discarding one card from my hand.˝

˝Damn it!˝ Arcana growled.

˝Close one.˝ Duke sighed.

˝I end my turn.˝

Arcana-2000

Yugi-1500

˝My turn! I draw! I secrifice my Celtic Guardiand to Summon Dark Magician Girl!˝ Yugi summond Dark Magicand Girl whit 2000 ATK points and 1700 DEF points.

˝My My Dark Magician is still stronger.˝ Arcana smirked.

˝No, he's not!˝ Yugi said. ˝My Dark Magicain Girl gains 300 ATK points for every Dark Magican or Magician Of Chaos. And they're both on my graveyard.˝ Yugi smirked. ˝Now I activate Change of Heart and take control of your Dark Magician!˝ Yugi took control of Arcana's Dark Magician. ˝Now Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack him directly!˝ They bot attacked.

˝NOOO!˝

Arcana-0

Yugi-1500

Yugi won.

˝Yugi you won! Good job, man!˝ Duke aproched him and pattered him on the back.

˝Yeah.˝ Yugi smiled.

Suddenly A man in the dark hoddie appeard. ˝You lost, now you must pay.˝ He said.

˝No! No! Master please! NOOOO!˝ Something glowed AND Arcana fell on the floor.

˝Who was that? And what was that light?˝ Duke asked.

˝I think that was either Yami Bakura or Yami Marik. That must have been one of the millenium items. He sent Arcana to the shadow realm.˝ Yugi said looking at the man lying on the floor, then he looked at the man in the dark hoddie.

˝Who are you?˝ Yugi asked. Man in the hoddie just turned around and left.

˝Damn him! Whoever it is!˝ Duke hissed. ˝But at least now you've got three golden cards.˝

˝Yeah, I wonder where's Bakura? What if he get's into some trouble?˝ Yugi aske worriedly.

˝Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure he's fine. He probably just wanted some time alone.˝

˝Maybe.˝

˝Come on let's go find some more duelists.˝

* * *

With Bakura…

Bakura wandred on the streets for a while. ˝I better go back with Yugi and Duke. I hope they're still where they were when I left.˝

˝Hey, you!˝

˝Huh?˝ Bakura turned around.

˝You're that kid that was with Yugi and his firends from Duelist Kingdom! Bakura…or something! I don't know and don't care but surely if you're Yugi's friend you're also a good duelist! I challeng you to a duel!˝

Bakura's eyes widened in shock on the sight of the man he hasn't seen since he dueld Yugi right before first Battle city tournament five years ago.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been way to long since I last updated but I've been busy and I didn't have much inspiration to write lately. I'm so so so so sooorry!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. ;)**

** I don't own Yugioh or the characters.**

* * *

**Episode 8: Joey Vs. Espa Roba-Rematch!**

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_Espa: Joey Wheeler? Is that you?_

_Joey: Espa Roba! Hey! Long time no see! So Espa, whatcha' doin' here?_

_Espa: I entered this tournament. I'm looking for my next opponent._

_Joey: Oh? Why don't ya duel me? But this time no tricks, 'kay?_

_Espa: Okay! I accept your challenge._

_Both: LET'S DUEL!_

* * *

Espa-4000

Joey-4000

˝I'll go first!˝ Joey said as he drew a card and put it in his hand. ˝Now I summon Aligator's Sword (1500/1200) in attack mode and I put one card face down. I end my turn.˝

˝Really? That's all you gonna play?˝ Tristan raised a brow in disbelief since Joey usually makes big moves right from the first move. Joey gave Tristan a glare and Tristan just smiled and waved. ˝On second thought, it's a great move.˝ He said.

Espa-4000

Joey-4000

˝My turn!˝ Espa drew a card. ˝I play Reflect Bounder (1700/1000) in attack mode and I attack your Aligator's Sword!˝ Espa attacked as he looked at Joey who didn't seem to be worried at all.

˝Nice try my friend but I activate my trap card Mirro Force!˝

˝I end my turn.˝ Espa frowned.

Espa-4000

Joey-4000

˝My turn!˝ Joey drew a card. ˝I set one card face down and then I'll secrifice my Aligator's Sword and I summon Jinzo(2400/1500). Now I attack you directly! With that I end my turn.˝

Espa-1600

Joey-4000

As Espa drew his card he smirked. ˝I activate Brain Control. Sacrificing 800 life points I can take one of your monsters until the end of my turn and I choose Jinzo. Now I play Red Medicine and I get back 500 life points. I summon Red Eye (800/600). Then I activate Hinotama which gives my opponent 500 damage.˝ Espa smirked.

´Damn! I'm in trouble now.´ Joey frowned.

˝Jinzo's special effect allows him to destroy all of your trap cards.˝ Jinzo destroyed only card Joey had on the field. ˝And now I attack you directly with Jinzo!˝ Jinzo attacked. ˝I end my turn.˝

Espa-1300

Joey-1100

˝Guess it's my turn! I'm sorry bud, but it's over for you.˝ Joey smiled. ˝I summon Baby Dragon (1200/700). Now I attack your Red Eye with Jinzo and I attack you directly with Baby Dragon.˝ And with that Joey won the duel.

Espa-0

Joey-1100

˝Guess you beat me again, Joey.˝ Espa chuckled as he made his way to his old friend.

˝Yeah, but it was a good duel.˝ Joey said with a smile as he reached out a hand towards Espa. They shook hands.

˝You did it big brother! You won!˝ Serenity said excitedly as she jumped at her brother and gave him a hug.

˝I knew you could do it buddy!˝ Tristan said kicking him on the back.

˝Yeah, right.˝ Joey raised a brow and laughed.

˝Oh, right. Before I go. Here you go.˝ Espa handed him two golden cards.

˝You giving me both?˝

˝Yeah, you have better chance anyway.˝ Espa smiled. ˝But I am gonna become stronger. See you at the next tournament Joey.˝ Espa said as he waved at the three.

˝See ya, Espa!˝ Joey, Serenity and Tristan waved.

˝You have 4 golden cards already! Oh my God. That's great big brother!˝ Serenity smiled.

˝Look whom I found here.˝ Hearing a voice they turned around and saw a blonde girl standing in front of them.

˝Rebecca! Hi! What are you doing here?˝ Serenity asked.

˝I was walking around town looking for an opponent. I'm actually glad I found you.˝ She explained.

˝Wanna duel me squirt?˝ Joey said cockily.

˝No.˝

˝You wanna duel Serenity!?˝ Joey asked angrily.

˝No. I wanted to ask her if she wanted to come with me?˝ Rebecca asked.

˝Y..˝As Serenity was about to speak she got cut off.

˝No way!˝ Joey snapped.

˝But Joey!˝ Serenity complained.

˝I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not while those damn Rare Hunters are around the city! And Marik and Bakura!˝

˝But I'll be fine. And Rebecca will be with me! Joey please! You gotta let me go!˝ Serenity pleaded.

˝She's gotta point there, bud.˝ Tristan agreed with her.

˝No! It's too dangerous! You're staying with me so I can protect you!˝

˝You don't need to protect me! I'm not a scared kid I was before! I've grown and you thought me how to duel! I can protect myself just fine! You don't need to do it anymore!˝

˝But you're my little sister! Of course I need to protect…˝ Joey started to speak but got cut off.

˝No! I don't need your protection anymore! Deal with it! I may be your little sister, but I am not a kid anymore! Why can't you understand that!˝ Serenity snapped at Joey, her eyes watery, she grabbed Rebecca. ˝Let's go Rebecca!˝ She said as two girls left. Joey stood frozen, he couldn't believe that his little sister just raised a voice at him. She has never done that before.

˝Sere…˝Joey wanted to go after her, but Tristan stopped him.

He put his arm on his shoulder ˝Listen man, just let her go for now. She'll cool off. And besides Rebecca is with her.˝ He told him.

˝Yeah, but I'll call Mai to go find them. It'll be more safe that way.˝ Joey said as he pulled out his phone.

He dialed the number and waited for her to pick up.

˝Hello. Mai!˝

_˝Hey, Joey what's up?˝ Mai asked._

˝I need you to do me a favor.˝ He said.

_˝What is it?˝ _

˝Go around town and find Serenity and Rebecca.˝ He told her.

_˝What happened?˝ She asked in worry._

˝I can't explain now just go! Please!˝

_˝But, I can't leave Marik and Tea alone. She's about to duel…˝ Mai spoke but Joey cut her off._

˝I'm sure they can manage on their own. Tea's strong! You have to go find her! Please Mai!˝ Joey pleaded.

_˝Uhh… fine! I'm going!˝ Mai said._

˝Thanks Mai. Make sure she's safe! Bye.˝ Joey said.

_˝Yeah sure. You stay out of trouble. Bye.˝ Mai replied as they both hanged up._

* * *

With Tea, Marik and Mai…

˝You going somewhere?˝ Marik asked.

˝I need to go find Serenity and Rebecca.˝ She said.

˝What about Tea? She is about to duel…˝

˝I'll be fine.˝ Tea smiled.

˝I know you can win this Tea! I'm with you, you know that right?˝ Mai winked.

˝Of course! Now go!˝ Tea smiled.

˝Yeah. Good luck and bye!˝ Mai waved at her and Tea waved back before she turned towards her opponent.

Before leaving she stood by Marik and whispered something in his ear. ˝Stay with her and make sure she's safe or you'll have to deal with me.˝ After saying that she shot him a glare.

˝You don't need to worry about her. She's my friend too of course I'll look after her.˝ Marik said glaring back, noticing she won't trust him so easily as the others.


	9. AN-PLEASE READ THIS!

**ATHORS NOTE!**

**Hi guys! ^_^**

**I haven't updated in a very long time and I'm so very very sorry. **

**I'm having a writers block, and I can't concentrate on writing and I've got no inspiration or ideas lately at all. Again, really really sorry! T_T**

**I won't be updating for a while, but stories will be finished eventually, I promise. ****I hope you can be patient. :)**

**Thank you all for reviews, follows and favorites! :)**

**Bye for now xoxo**


End file.
